Italian Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Aro and Carlisle were lovers during the time Carlisle stayed with the Volturi but a miscommunication lead to heart break on both sides. A few weeks later Aro finds himself pregnant with his lover's children. This is the story of how Carlisle comes to know about the children and that true love doesn't just die. Warnings: Slash pairings, MPREG and so bad words.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I am going to update my other stories but this one has been bothering me for a while so I decided to write it down, please R&R.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Caius said from where he was sitting next to Marcus watching Aro.

"You won't, it'll hurt our brother more and you know it." Marcus said as he looked out the window.

Aro was happily unaware of their conversation, he was reading a baby names book that Athenodora had made one of the guards buy for him. It has been almost five months since Carlisle left, since they made love and this miracle happen. How he gotten pregnant or how was it possible, Aro did not know but he was in a way content that he'll have something of his lover to remember him by even if...the day he left had broken his heart into so many pieces.

"Hey, brothers what do you think of the name Jane if it's a girl?" Aro asked looking over at his brothers.

"It's a lovely name, brother but what if it's a boy?" Marcus asked standing up and walked over to his brother and sat down next to him.

"I think it's a nice name, fitting for a princess." Cauis said forgetting at least for a little while all the ways he wants to kill Carlisle.

Aro smiled at both his brothers and looked down at the name before looking over to the boy's side.

"Alright, you're right Marcus it could be a boy, if it is I shall call him Alec." Aro said closing the book and looking at his brothers.

"Another wonderful name, Aro." Marcus said watching as his brother struggled to get up with his pregnancy so far along.

Caius stood up and helped Aro to his feet letting go only when he was sure he was stable.

"Thank you, brother, now if you don't mind I'm going to be in my room." Aro said walking away from them.

Aro closed the door to his room and went over to sit down on the window seat and look out at the sunset, before a kick brought him out of his thoughts. Aro smiled and rubbed his stomach and looked out the window again.

"Its alright my little one, I'm here...even though I wish your father was here as well." Aro whispered feeling the urge to cry come again.

Aro took a deep breath of unnecessary air and let it out, he had more then enough time to cry about Carlisle's sudden departure but right now he had to be strong for his baby. Aro looked down at his stomach, he knew everyone's fear, that it would be an immortal child and now grow and cause a lot of things to happen. Then there's the fact that he would protect and kill anyone who would dare to touch his baby but he was praying something that Carlisle taught him but something he never did.

"Please, Lord if you exist and if you can hear me…or want to hear me…please, let my baby be normal…" Aro prayed looking at the many stars in the night sky.

Aro gave a sigh and decided to read for the rest of the night.

Three months later Aro was in his room with his brothers and his sister, Athenodora might be the mate of his brother but she consider his sister, she was the one who was going to be in between his legs to catch the baby. Caius was going to hand her anything she asked for and Marcus…well he happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and was not having his hand squashed by Aro as contractions hit.

"Okay, come one Aro, one more push I can see the head." Athenodora said looking up at her brother as he screamed and squeezed Marcus' hand making him wince.

Caius looked uncomfortable but kept his place close to his wife and his brothers, outside standing guard were Demetri and Felix, they two wince as they heard their master scream. All the guards were on edge, they would look up toward the sound and shift restlessly waiting to hear news of their master.

Aro pushed and slumped on his bed panting for unnecessary breath, looking up at his brothers and his sister who pulled a bloody little squirming body away from him.

"It's a girl." Athenodora said and the baby let out a high pitch scream before starting to cry as she was handed to Caius so he could clean her.

Aro looked at her then to the crying baby, loosing his grip on his brother's hand much to Marcus' relief though his relief was short before Aro felt another contraction and grips it again with a hiss of pain.

Athenodora went over to him immediately and touch his shoulder.

"Aro, what is wrong, brother tell me?" Athenodora asked.

"I think I'm… having… another one." Aro said panting as his grip on Marcus' hand became once more painful.

_My hand_. Marcus thought and Aro heard.

"Your hand! You try giving birth, brother it is not…!" Aro let out a scream as he briefly heard Athenodora telling him to push.

Five minutes later the castle once more heard the cries of a newborn baby. Aro finally let go of his brothers hand who had wisely kept his thought clean, Athenodora who was helping Cauis clean and dress the babies who were crying until they were placed in their "mother's" arms.

"They're perfect…they are so tiny." Aro said as he felt tears of venom fill his eyes and make their way down.

"They are, Jane and Alec Volturi, princess and prince of the Volturi." Athenodora said lean against her husband and Marcus watch from somewhere far away rubbing his hand.

Aro and his family felt a joy that had not been around the castle in long time the only thing now one fear that they decided to push out of their minds for the time being was the fear that they would not grow.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Aro looked down at his sleeping newborn babies, they were happily sleeping. Aro gave a sigh when he remember just how panic everyone was when they where crying because they were hungry. They didn't know what to do or how to feed them until Athenodora said if his body was able to change to carry the babies it might also have what they need to eat which meant try breast feeding them. Which lead to Caius telling her that he did not have any breast but Athenodora shoo'ed them out and then asked him if he would do anything for them which he answered yes he would.

It's a good thing he listen to her now his newborns were feed and sleeping which caught him by surprise but now with touching them and seeing their dreams and hearing about how much they love him, it brought tears of joy.

_Stupid hormones, when are they going to go back to normal._ Aro thought as he felt the tears make their way down his checks and he wiped them away.

He had tried to put them in the crib that they had made for them but the moment he put Alec down he open his ruby red eyes and started crying on top of his lungs, Alec's crying made Jane cry and Aro had to pick them up only to hear from their thoughts that they are still traumatize form the birthing process and they just want to be closed to mom.

"I love you so much, i miei bambini." Aro said softly.

He looked out the window and then at his sleeping babies and decided to sing them a lullaby when saw them twitch from something in their dreams.

"Buonanotte mio angelo. È ora di chiudere gli occhi. E salvare queste domande per un altro giorno. Credo di sapere quello che mi hai chiesto. Penso che tu sappia quello che ho cercato di dire. Ti prometto che non ti avrebbe mai lasciato. E si deve sempre sapere, non lo sarò mai lontano." Aro sang softly.

"Buonanotte mio angelo, adesso è il momento di dormire. E ancora tante cose che voglio dire. Ricordate tutte le canzoni che ha cantato per me. Quando siamo andati a vela su una baia color smeraldo. E come una barca sul mare. Mi dondolo a dormire. L'acqua è scura e profonda dentro il cuore di questa madre. Sarai sempre una parte di me." Aro continue singing.

"Buonanotte mio angelo, adesso è il momento di sognare. E sogno chiedo come sarà la tua vita. Un giorno un bambino può piangere e se cantare questa ninna nanna. Poi, nel tuo cuore ci sarà sempre una parte di me." Aro finished singing softly.

Jane and Alec had quite down with the singing and continued sleeping and Aro went over to a chair and sat down and just decided to watch his little ones until they wake up for the next feeding.

"Brother?" Aro looked up to see Marcus looking though the open door looking at him.

"Come in, brother if you want, they're sleeping still." Aro said happily patting the seat next to him.

Marcus entered the room and closed the door gently and quietly behind him and went over to Aro and sat down before looking at the twins who were peacefully sleeping and then looked at Aro.

"Are you going to tell him, Aro?" Marcus asked.

Aro looked sad for a moment but the masked it and gave a smiled to his brother.

"No, he left by choice, I love him Marcus I really do but when you truly love someone you let them go and that is what I'm going to do. Plus there's still a risk that they will not grow and..." Aro couldn't bring himself to say it.

Marcus patted Aro's knee and looked at the twins, his soften a bit when he watch them, they were so innocent but his brother thoughts were right. They would have to...Marcus didn't even want to think about it.

_They have won our hearts so easily brother, I don't think even Caius want's to hurt them. _Marcus thought as he touched Aro's palm.

Aro smiled at him and looked back at his babies, he would protect them from anything and everything.

"We'll keep them a secret form the world until we see that they won't do anything. Tell the guards that they are to tell anyone at all until we see what is to happen." Aro said looking at Marcus.

Marcus nodded even though most of the guard must have already heard he would tell them, Marcus returned his gaze to the twins. Carlisle had a wonderful gift giving to him and yet his brother's heart is so broken like his that he's already building walls but the thing that confused him was that the bond his brother and Carlisle share is till white meaning soul mates.

_Perhaps in time they will find each other again and live happily. _Marcus thought looking at the twins who were sleeping unaware of what's going on around them.

Aro watched as Marcus got up and left with a quite good-bye and closed the door, he went back to looking at the stars and then at his babies. Soon Alec had open his eyes, blinking and looked around him until he spotted Aro and reached out to him whimpering. Aro quickly got on his feet and picked him which calm him a little bit then he started to cry and woke up Jane who also start to cry. Aro picked her up and went over to the chair and pulled his robe open and put each of them close to his chest and let them nurse. It was a wierd feeling having them nurse from his...breasts...chest but if that's what his children need so be it. Aro looked down at them after he finished feeding them and put them back to sleep in the cribs and wished that Carlisle was here to share these moments.


	3. Not a chapter but a list of the guards

Volturi Guards

Demetri – a powerful tracker, tracks people by their aura

Felix- is as strong as a newborn

Corin- makes people feel content/ controls emotions

Chelsea-breaks and strengthen people bonds

Afton-is able to mentally make himself invisible

Santiago – mind control (can do several people at a time)

Heidi – shows peoples desires

Luna-self duplicates

Lucinda- is able to shine like her name suggests

Ethan- is a shape-shifter, can turn into anything (Marcus' personal guard)

Renata-physical shield, can spread it a few meters from herself (Aro's personal guard)

Theodore- can control electricity, can make without a source

Sophia- can control plants and make them vampire proof when a vampire is captured. (Caius' personal guard)

Daniel- controls air

Noah- can control water not an illusion, the actual element and does not need to be by water source he can make his own.

William- can force you to tell the truth by touching you

Emma- her touch can knock you out for a few hours, is lethal for humans

Adwen- can cause physical pain to a vampire with a touch but can also heal any injury no matter how bad.

Aria-can create a mist to allow an easy escape or confuse people

Kari –can control fire not an illusion

Amelle- telekinesis

Yvonn – has power over natural disasters, can stop them or make them happen.

Bruce- can influence peoples vision and make them blind

Basir- can control earth

Mason- paralyzes you for a few hours

Brandon- he can make anyone's scent vanish making it impossible to track them down

Asia- can touch someone and take their power away for a few hours

Joseph- control over technology

Lilly- Can erase memory (one person at the time though)

Crystal- mental shield but not as strong as Bella's

Jackson- can hypnotize one person at a time

Even – can teleport to where he wants as long as he can picture it in his mind.

Emanuel - physical control over body parts

Carlos – has a gas that makes vampires go into a "pass out state" but kills humans.

Michael- space bending

Julius-can make illusion so real that you can live in them and never know also if he were to make a city invisible vampires and humans would just go through it like the city is not there.

David - poison


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Marcus had given the order to the guards as they were all asked to come to the throne room with only him and Caius in there.

"I know that your all worried about Aro, I just want to say my brother is fine and the babies. Yes, babies are fine as well." Caius said looking at all their guards.

The guards mumbled to one another before going back to look at Marcus and Caius, looking a little more relax knowing that their master is fine, confused that there was more then one baby but other then that relief.

"My brother has asked me to tell you that no one is to know about the babies until we know what is going to become of them." Marcus said.

"Is that understood?" Caius asked.

"Yes, masters." The guard said together.

"That is all you may go." Caius dismissed them.

They left leaving Felix, Demetri, Ethan, Theodore, Sophia, Noah, William, Daniel and Emma inside the throne who took their positions. Ethan made his way to stand next to Marcus and Sophia went over to stand next Caius while the others went to other parts of the throne room.

Adwen and Asia were walking back to their rooms they didn't have patrol until later.

"So it's going to be nice once we get to meet the princess and prince of the Volturi, won't it?" Asia asked her friend.

"Yeah, but you do know it can be two girls or boys." Adwen said, she hadn't heard the whole labor because she had covered her ears.

"Oh, that's right you didn't hear when mistress said their names, did you?" Asia asked with a smile.

"No, I didn't want to hear master in so much pain so I covered my ears." Adwen admitted opening her bedroom door and mention for Asia that she can go in.

Asia went inside and sat down in a chair before waiting for Adwen to close her door and make her way to the chairs.

"It was a girl and a boy, their names are Jane and Alec." Asia said.

"Aw, that's such cute names, and thank you for telling me." Adwen said with a smile.

"Your welcome, what are friends for." Asia said.

"So what are you..." Adwen was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in." Adwen said getting up along with Asia.

Mason came in looking a little grim and looked at both of them.

"A vampire is causing quite a bit of distraction about 300 miles away from here, it distorted a whole village. Master Caius wants both of you to come with me and Demetri to stop him and bring him here to be judge." Mason said.

"Alright." Asia said with a smile.

Adwen smiled aslo and followed Mason out and all the way to the back entrance that lead to the woods, once they reached the door Demetri was already waiting they put one the cloaks and went out.

Aro watched them from where he was watching out his bedroom window and went back to sitting down in his chair reading a book before looking up to see if his babies were okay. Jane and Alec were sleeping peacefully in their crib.

A century passed and Carlisle was not coming back but Aro looked at his children who looked ten years of age. His children were growing, slowly but growing of course the fear that they would stop at any moment made his feel really scared but by now the twins have won everyone over in the Volturi. The guards didn't mind playing with them or his brothers, they had control over themselves unlike the Immortal children which brought relief down on everyone.

"Jane, give it back!" Alec yelled trying to get the teddy bear away from his sister.

"NO! This one mine!" Jane yelled pulling it closer to her.

"MOMMY!" Alec yelled looking like he wanted to cry.

Aro gave a sigh, it was a joke that Caius started when they were learning to talk to call him mommy but he actually loves it when they do.

_I really have spoiled them. _Aro thought.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Aro said walking over to them.

"Jane took my teddy." Alec said pouting.

"I did not mommy, it's my teddy." Jane said.

Aro looked around their playroom until he found the other teddy and went over to it and picked it up.

"Alec, I found your teddy." Aro said showing his son the blue color teddy bear.

Alec looked over and smiled and went over and grabbed the teddy and hugged to his chest.

"Thank you, mommy." Alec said happily.

"Now what do you say to your sister?" Aro asked him gently.

Alec looked down at his shoes and then at his sister who looked at him, her blond hair up in a pony tail with a ribbon holding it up.

"Sorry Jane." Alec said looking at his sister.

"Its okay, Alec. Let's play." Jane said going over to their other toys.

Alec nodded and smiled before following her and they started their game again. Aro watched them for a while before Marcus open the door and came inside.

"Brother?" Marcus asked sitting down next to Aro.

"Hello Marcus, do you need something?" Aro asked looking over at him before looking over at the children.

"You miss him." Marcus pointed out.

"I do, but I have my children to worry about and he made his choice." Aro said trying not to feel sad.

"I know." Marcus said looking at the children as well.

"Come on, brother this case needs your attention." Marcus says getting up and walking to the door.

"Alright, children you stay here alright?" Aro asked them and waited until they both nodded before walking out.

Alec looked over at his sister who put more blocks on their tower.

"Jane, do you ever wonder what happen between momma and father that makes momma so sad?" Alec asked.

Jane put a block down and looked at Alec and nodded.

"Yeah, all the time since the first time we asked momma what happen to our father. He got so sad it hurt, I never want to see momma sad again and if we ever meet our father he's going to pay." Jane said with a smile imaging torturing him with her gift.

Alec nodded and smiled at his sister knowing fully well she can make him pay with her gift and he will hold him down so he can't run with his gift.

* * *

EgyptAdydos: I just wanted to put down that I made a new account and my pen name is TwilightVolturi8 and I making a Role Play based on this story if anyone interested in join please PM me. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

"Master there's someone here to see you." William said bowing a little as he said the message.

"Thank you, William, please tell them I'll be there soon and does this person have a name?" Aro asked from where he was reading to his children.

William frown but then let his face go neutral again which made Aro more curious of who it was.

"He said his name is Edward _Cullen_." William said through gritted teeth.

Aro rose up and looked somewhere between scared and angry but then smooth expression into a calm.

"Children stay here with Santiago, I'll be back soon." Aro said leaving the room with William.

Jane and Alec watch their mother leave the room and close the door behind him. Jane scowl when she remember her mother's face when William mention the name Cullen.

_That name made mom scared so that means they need to pay._ Jane thought looking over at her twin.

Alec looked at her and she saw he was also upset which made her smile two great minds work alike they really were twins.

"Santiago, this Edward Cullen, did he do something wrong?" Jane asked looking over at their personal guard.

"No, but I don't have an idea why he would want to see master." Santiago said looking at the children.

Jane and Alec looked at one another and then sat down to pretend to read all while listen as the vampire who came asked for what he came for.

Aro walked down the hallway to the throne room with William at his side. When he entered he notice that Emma and Kari standing in front of Edward looking at him with blank faces.

"Edward Cullen, I have to say I never thought I'll hear the name Cullen again. Tell me dear child, how is my dear friend Carlisle?" Aro asked as walked to his throne and sat down.

Edward stayed silent and looked at Aro with blank eyes before speaking.

"I want you to kill me, I have nothing left to live for." Edward said in a toneless voice.

Aro blinked and worried that something may have happen to Carlisle, Marcus looked at Edward surprise and Caius sneered at him in disgust.

Aro walked to where Edward was standing and looked at him.

"And may I ash why you seek death, child?" Aro asked softly but firm.

"She died, my mate I can't live without her." Edward said still looking at the floor.

Aro gave a small sigh in relief and grabbed one of Edward's hand into and looked at all his thoughts and memories.

"So you fell in love with a human? And you left her to protect her instead of changing her and now you want to die because the human killed herself." Aro said so everyone can hear and let go of Edward before sitting down.

Caius sneered more and glared at Edward before looking at his brother. If he couldn't kill Carlisle because that would hurt Aro to much he can kill this one who must mean something to Carlisle therefor hurting him.

Marcus looked at Edward in sympathy he knew what it meant to loss the one you love but looked at his brother but it must be worse to love someone so much and not be able to be with them.

Aro gave a sigh his heart went out to this young vampire it really did but he also saw what this young vampire meant to...**_him_** and he couldn't do that to...**_him_**, because even after all this time he still loved him.

"Edward you have given me and my brothers much to discuss, please go wait and we'll call you in when we have decided what we are going to do with you." Aro said waving his hand telling the guards to take him out.

Emma and Kari did just that and Aro was alone with his brothers.

"I say we kill him, he did after all let a human alive knowing our secret." Caius said after Edward left.

"Yes but that human is dead now so nothing really happen." Aro said.

"I have to say that if wants die so be it." Marcus said.

"Yes but his gift can be of use to us, he can after all read thoughts without having to touch anyone." Aro said and with that they agreed.

Edward was brought back in and glared at them.

"So that's you what you have decided on." Edward said bitterly.

"Yes, we have agreed that you gift can be of use to us. So if your unhappy with your lot. Join us and we would be happy to have you." Aro said happily.

_Not really._ Cauis thought glaring at Edward.

"No, I'll force you if I have to." Edward said.

"Not without cause." Marcus said hoping he would get the clue.

Edward left with that and the doors closed behind him and Aro gave a sigh.

"Such a waste." Aro said before getting up and leaving to find his children.

Jane blinked in surprise when she heard the conversation and looked at Alec to see that instead of surprise like her, he looked disgusted.

"He fell in love with a human?! Their food and nothing more." Alec said looking at Jane.

"Weird vampire." Jane said nodded at her brother's words.

"Jane, Alec are you alright my loves?" Aro asked walking into the library.

"Momma." Alec said getting up and running to him before hugging his waist.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty are we going to eat soon?" Jane asked walking over to Aro.

"Yes, my dear Heidi went fishing today, so we're all going to eat." Aro said to his daughter.

Jane smiled and went back to her book, Heidi always brought really good meals for everyone. Alec looked at his sister but then looked up at his mother with pleading eyes. Aro smiled knowing what his son wanted, he has always been a mama's boy as humans would put it and picked him up and put him on his hip like a toddler.

Alec gave a sigh of contentment and laid his head on his mother's shoulder. He and his sister find it weird that they are the only vampires who can sleep and grow but their mother tells it can be because they were born and not bitten. Alec closed his eyes and let his breathing go down, breath in his mother's scent and fell asleep.

Aro gave a smiled as he watch his son's dreams, they were more like memories of everything they did in the past and about the up coming meal.

Jane watch from a window and heard how Demetri was trying to convince this weird vampire who wanted to die because of a human?...

_Well isn't he stupid._ Jane thought to herself as she continued watching.

She watch as the stupid vampire that's what she was going to call him for now on put up a fight even more when Felix says the human comes with them and then another vampire shows up clearly friends with stupid one. She's had enough she was going to help them princess or not it was also her job to punish those who break the law and he almost did but that wasn't the point , no, her mother has summon him and he's acting like this...Ridiculous.

"I am going to go help them." She told Alec.

Alec had been watching with her turned to look at her and then at the stupid vampire who was now protecting the human?...

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the throne room." Alec said walking along side Jane until it was time to spilt up and she went out to help Demetri and Felix and he made his way to the throne room.

William was on his way to the throne room as well and smiled at Alec before opening the door for the young prince. Alec smiled back in thanks before walking all the way to were his mother and uncles were seated. Aro looked at Alec as he made his way over and looked surprise to find him without his sister, Alec sensing his mother's panic ran up to him at vampire speed and grabbed his mother's hand letting him see what Jane was doing.

"Oh, he's giving them trouble and Jane saw fit that she should help." Aro said calming down now that he knew his daughter was alright.

Jane walked down the hallway and open the secret door and went out pulling her hood back as she walked up to them.

"Enough. Mother send me to see what was taking so long." Jane said in the most authority tone of voice she can make.

All their heads turn to her, the stupid vampire and the human along with the other stupid vampire, Demetri and Felix flanked her the moment she was close enough and were ready for any fight that might happen.

Jane glared at them and remember her mother telling her about the mind reader.

_If you don't come with us I will torture you and the other vampire with you, have you killed and kill you human, you choice really. _Jane thought to him as he glared at her which she didn't respond to.

"Just do as she says." The stupid female vampire said.

Jane smirked and turn her heel hearing all of them follow her all the way to the evaluator and then out the evaluator, the human was really making her throat burn she had to stop breathing so she would have to feel the burning. She made her way to the throne room and open the wooden doors before walking inside.

Alec watch from where he stood talking to his uncle Caius and smirked as he saw the weird vampire came in holding the human protectivily and the other vampire who was helping the stupid one.

"Sister, you went out to bring back one and you came back with two...and half. Such a clever girl." Alec teased walking up to his sister who smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he lead them back to their uncle as their mother got up from his throne and made his way to Edward and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Aro made his way to Edward, Alice (who he saw in Edward's memories) and Bella.

"Is that a wonderful surprise Bella is alive after all and aren't you glad we didn't grant your wish?" Aro asked in a soft yet with authority in voice.

He grabbed Edward's hand that was with Bella making the human gasp in surprise at his cold skin but looked more curious then scared at the same time. Jane gave a mental scoff she couldn't wait until her mother decided what to do with them.

"I love happy endings they are so rare." Aro mumbled as he reread Edward's mind.

Caius and Marcus looked at one another and their faces harden before going back to watching their brother. Alec had went over to his mother's throne and sat down in it. Bella might not really know what's going on expect that the Volturi is the closet thing to royalty the vampire world has but she knew for certain that not just anyone can sit in the leader's throne and as she glance around she saw the guards didn't even react and they knew he was sitting in it.

Alec gave a smirk as the human brought her gaze onto him again, she must be really confused as to why he can sit in the throne and why no one was doing anything, it almost made him pity her...Almost.

"And now you know everything, so get on with it." Edward said in a sharp tone.

The guards tensed and Jane glared at him, how dare he talked to her mother that way, oh, she was going to make him pay so dearly for that she was going to torture him until he begged for death then eat that pathetic human of his. Jane gave a satisfy smirk when the stupid vampire glared at her. Jane masked her face with an innocent child expression making her brother give a snigger of amusement when he saw that.

Bella looked at Edward in confusion clear on her face.

"Aro has the ability to read your every thought with one touch." Edward explained to her.

_How pathetic, he talks to the human like what she thinks even matters... Disgusting. _Alec thought as he wrinkled his nose and looked over at his uncle Caius who smiled at him before going back to a neutral expression to watch his mother decision.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward but you can't read Bella's thoughts I wonder if she is also an exception to my gifts as well." Aro said holding out his hand to Bella who looked at Edward who looked away.

Bella swallowed and put her hand into his and Aro covered it with his other hand and concentrated but he couldn't read anything. Marcus and Caius sat up straighter waiting for whatever is happening, Jane looked at her mother then at her brother who shrugged.

"Fascinating, I see nothing..." Aro said letting go of Bella's hand and turn around and saw his son sitting on his throne with a blank expression, sitting up straight looking down at their guest as if they are bellow him.

Aro smiled at his son, one day he will make a perfect leader for the Volturi and so will his sister as Aro glance at his daughter who was standing still watching their guest with a blank expression waiting for them to make the wrong move. Both his children showed their Volturi necklace with proudness which made Aro happy but back to the task at hand.

"Now what am I going to do with you...?" Aro asked himself softly.

Edward grabbed Bella protectively and Alice stood next to them trying to see what the out come will be. Jane let a smirk make her way to her face as she got an idea that made Edward glare at her in a way that said don't you dare.

"Mother, can I see perhaps if she is immune to mine gift as well?" Jane asked her voice soft and child-like.

Aro looked at her and smiled before nodding.

"Of course mio amore, go right ahead." Aro said with a smile.

Jane looked over at them and focus on Bella but Edward jumped in the way yelling "NO".

_Just like I knew you would...pathetic. _Jane thought and said out loud "pain."

Edward felt like he was on fire all over his body making it twitch in many angles as he felt so much pain but was glad Bella couldn't feel it. Edward was briefly aware that Alice had come over and touched him.

"Stop! Stop...please stop you're hurting him...stop!" Bella yelled as she tried to come closer but Alec saw that and stood up from the throne grabbed his collar of his shirt and grabbed Bella's forearm in tight hold.

"Jane?" Aro said his daughter's name as she lifted her gift and looked at him.

"Yes, mother?" Jane asked looking at her mother.

"Now my dear, go ahead." Aro said with a smile.

Jane looked at Bella who was glaring at her even though her twin brother had his tight grip on her and Alec looked disgusted that he had to touch her.

_I would be if I was touching it too. _Jane thought as she shivered in disgusted.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said as she focus on her gift but notice that Bella wasn't on the ground screaming in pain so she tired harder then she was using her full power and nothing.

_How dare she! _Jane thought.

"How wonderful she define us all!" Aro said happily as he clapped making Jane stop what she was doing and looked at her mother.

"Now what to do with you?" Aro said as he looked at Bella sadly.

"You know what you have to do Aro." Marcus said to his brother.

"She knows to much, she a liability." Caius agreed.

"Such a pity...Felix?" Aro said softly from where he was standing.

Alec turn the human quickly happy to let her go and walked back to stand next to his sister and watch.

"No!" Edward yelled and attacked Felix who landed on his back before he let got a growl and threw Edward off of him and a fight broke out.

Alec looked as the fight end with Edward on his knees in front of their mother with Felix ready to take off his head but of course the human had to say something about that.

"NO! Don't kill him! Kill me, kill me not him." Bella begged which shocked everyone in the room and Aro signaled to Felix to stop which Felix did but brought Edward up with him and kept in a very tight grip.

"You would give your life up for one of us? A vampire...a souless monster?" Aro said to Bella as he approuch her.

"Stay away from her!" Edward said through gritted teeth making Felix grip him harder.

Alice could only watch from where Demetri had her in a chock hold looking at his master as he walked over to human.

Aro said something in Italian before giving a sigh and looked at both Bella and Edward.

"This is such a sadness if only it was intention to offer her immortality." Aro said as he was ready to stick Bella.

"Stop! Bella will be one us I have seen it." Alice said from where she was.

Jane looked up and then at her brother who looked annoyed schooled his facial expression to blank again.

Aro offered his hand to Alice which Demetri let her go and put her hand into Aro's after a second Aro let her hand go and looked at her.

"Amazing to see the things you have seen before they have happen. Go now my young friends." Aro said walking over to this throne again.

"Let us be done with this, Heidi will be here any moment. Let them leave before this." Marcus said getting up from his throne. "We thank you for your visit."

"You better follow up with your promise we do not offer second chances." Caius said from his throne.

"Oh and be sure to wait in the reception room until dark then you may leave." Aro said as they walked away.

"Oh and Edward do tell my dear friend Carlisle I send my deepest regards to him." Aro said as he sat down on his throne.

"I will tell him." Edward said trying to be polite.

Demetri and Felix leading out of the throne room into the hallway, Bella looked back as they were leaving and saw Jane go up to Aro and climb into his lap it confused her because Aro smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Bella looked ahead and saw this beautiful women with violet eyes because of contacts leading a group of tourist down the hallway.

"Stay together, this way please." Heidi said as she smirked walking the humans to their death.

"Nice fishing Heidi." Demetri said as they walked passed.

"Yes, they are rather juice." Heidi agreed and Bella now knew what they were for, she wanted to warn them but she lost her voice when she saw two children with their parents heading inside.

"Save some for me." Demetri said as he continued to take Edward, Alice and Bella to the reception room.

Once they made it and let them in both Demetri and Felix looked at them.

"Don't leave until someone comes to tell you can leave." Demetri said as he and Felix closed the door behind them and made their way back to the throne room.

Jane watched as Demetri and Felix took the human and the stupid vampire away, she turned around and waited for her mother to sit down comfortably before going over to him and getting into his lap and putting her head on his chest breathing in his scent making her purr a little in content. Aro smiled and wrapped his arms around his baby girl protectively and pulling her closer to him.

Alec went over to his uncle Marcus after he sat down again and looked at him with pleading eyes, Marcus gave a sigh and patted his lap which Alec smiled and climb on to his uncle's lap and cuddled closer to him. Marcus stroke Alec's hair as he watch the door close and then open again this time it was Heidi and the humans she had brought back. Alec breathed in the scent of the humans and hearing their heart beats.

Jane got out of her mother's lap as he stood up and welcome the humans to Volturaa and then well the screams started as everyone launched and grabbed a human to drink. Demetri and Felix made it in time and grabbed thier humans, the two children where pushed away by their mother who was scared as she watch her husband get eaten in front of her by their uncle Caius.

Aro grabbed the woman and the children where grabbing each other scared to death, Aro looked at his children and waved his hand so they can come and eat them. Aro and they others were really picky about which humans they would drink they didn't want them to drink a human with drugs or alcohol in their systems.

Jane went over to one of the children ignoring the mother who was yelling for them to leave her children alone and grabbed one before bit into it's neck and let the warm sweet blood go down her throat soothing the thirst. Alec did the same with the other child and when they finished drink their blood they looked up to see why the human mother wasn't crying or scream anymore and they saw why when their mother let her drained body fall to the ground.

Jane smirked and licked the little drop of blood she felt on her lips before looking into her brother's bright red eyes.

"Are you full my loves or do you want more?" Aro asked them as he walked over to them and kissed their foreheads.

"I'm okay, momma." Alec said as he watch just two humans still cowering in a corner.

"Me too, momma." Jane said as she also watch as some of the guards kill them and drank their blood.

"That's good to hear." Aro said as the clean up began.

"Alec, can you be a dear and tell our guest they are free to leave?" Aro asked his son.

Alec nodded and was fallowed out the door by Demetri and Felix, Alec entered the room and heard the human gasp when they looked up to look at him, Demetri and Felix.

"You are free to go and thank you for your visit." Alec said in a polite tone of voice before leaving.

Demetri and Felix exchange glances and smiled their prince was really going to be a good Volturi leader one day.


	7. Chapter 7

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Bella was happy that she got many of the Cullens on her side and voted "yes" for her to join their family but she looked at Carlisle and then remembered Jane from the Volturi...She looked just like Carlisle. Bella frown and looked back at the facts and notice that Jane called Aro "mother" and Alec looks like Aro but in a way looks like his sister.

"Carlisle did Edward tell you that Aro sends his deepest regards?" Bella asked but then the glared that Edward send her told her everything.

"No, he has not." Carlisle said looking at Edward with a indifferent look.

"Carlisle there were twins there and one of them a girl, she looked like you, the same face and color hair and she called Aro mother...must be a joke right?" Bella asked looking at Carlisle noticing his stiff form.

"I don't know Bella but I don't think Aro would joke about something like that." Carlisle said before looking out the window.

"Oh because Edward says I don't know anything because I can't see they way you do because I'm human so I miss a lot of things." Bella said with a shrug.

Everyone glared at Edward who looked down and then everyone looked at Bella.

"You don't deserve her." Rosalie said before walking somewhere else.

"Edward, take Bella home and I am leaving to Italy...there's something I need to do and I am going to talk to you about this when I get home Edward." Carlisle said looking at his family.

"Carlisle...?" Esme said looking at him with hurt.

"I'm sorry Esme but...I need to see this for myself and...I love him, I always have." Carlisle said looked at Esme with sadness before leaving the house.

Everyone just looked at one another and then at Esme who looked down at the ground sadly before looking at them and smiled.

"I always knew his heart belong to some else and not me...He promise me companionship and protection but never love and we never marry in a church we just exchanged vows at the house we were in." Esme said before leaving to go up stairs.

"Poor Esme..." Alice said looking at the others who agreed.

Carlisle had just gotten out of the airplane and rented a car and was now driving down the road leads to Volturaa and parked the car somewhere outside the town's wall before getting out and went to a secret doorway and knocked.

Heidi heard the knocked and opened the door and was shocked that she saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" Heidi said looking at him.

"Heidi, can I see Aro?" Carlisle said to her.

"Of course, Master would be happy to see you." Heidi said before letting him come in and closed the door before leading him down the hallway.

Heidi opened the wooden and lead Carlisle into the throne room where Aro let out a gasp even if he didn't want to and Caius glared at him while Marcus looked at him then at his brother.

"Master, you have a guest." Heidi said bowing a little before leaving.

"Carlisle my dear friend, its been a long time." Aro said walking over to him.

"Aro, I came here because I was told something about twins." Carlisle said.

Aro stiffen and looked at him with a pain expression and stopped in front of him before looking at him in the eyes.

"I...you made your choice and I didn't...I didn't want to tell you about them because I loved you enough to let you go." Aro said.

"I did the same, you had a wife and my morals and the way I was raised made me not to get in between a marriage I was already weak enough to do that with you and...I didn't have the strength anymore if I had stayed..." Carlisle said.

Caius and Marcus looked at each other then at their brother and Carlisle wondering if it was just a miscommunication that lead them to break up.

"Carlisle, she was no longer my wife when I had you." Aro said.

"You didn't tell me that you told me she is your wife." Carlisle said.

"I said was." Aro said looking at him.

"You said is, look Aro." Carlisle said handed him his hand and showed him.

"I...Oh, so all this suffering because I made the mistake of saying is instead of was." Aro said.

Caius and Marcus stood up and walked over to them and stopped right next to Aro.

"Brother can you scoot closer to him?" Caius asked.

Aro looked confused but did only for Caius to slap them over their heads making them wince and a big boom went through the room. Demetri and Felix came inside looking at them wondering if something happen.

"Master...Are you alright?" Demetri asked.

"We are fine Demetri, my brother is just an imbecile." Caius said glaring at Aro who was rubbing his head along with Carlisle.

"I am not." Aro said.

"Yes, you are all this time you could have been together but one word, just one word and all this happen," Caius took a deep breath and let it out. "Carlisle I am sorry I haven't liked you for so long but you broke my brother's heart and that was enough for me to want you dead but now I know that it was just you two being imbeciles." Caius finished.

"Uncle Caius?..." The adults turn to see Jane and Alec standing there looking at them.

Carlisle blinked and notice that Bella was right, she looked just like him but didn't Bella said they looked 13 and now they look 8.

"Aro? Bella said they looked 13 not 8." Carlisle said looking at him.

"We didn't expect a guest and forgot to tell Julius to use an illusion on them, they physically look 8 but they are 214 years old and they are aging, slowly but aging." Aro said beckoning the children inside.

Jane and Alec made their way to their mother looking at Carlisle as they made it to their mother's side.

"Hi, you look like me." Jane said to Carlisle.

"No little one, you look like me, I am older then you." Carlisle said.

Jane blinked and looked up at Aro and then back at Carlisle, she looked at him and notice that he was right she looked like him but why.

"I'm 214 years old, and you?" Jane asked.

"I am 362 years old." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh,...yeah you're older...momma why does he...why do I look like him?" Jane asked looking at Aro.

"He's your father, sweetheart." Aro answered looking at her then at Carlisle. "Go say hi to him."

"Hi, I'm Jane and if you're father why weren't you here?" Jane asked.

"I didn't know you existed, sorry little one but now that I know I am not going to miss your life or your brother's." Carlisle said looking at Aro.

"Alec, come on, come say hi to father." Jane said looking at her twin who was behind their mother.

"Hi." Alec said slowly walking up to Carlisle.

"Hello, little one." Carlisle said.

"Caius, Marcus can you watch the little ones while me and Carlisle talk." Aro said and walked toward his office but before he left the throne room Marcus showed him the bond that he and Carlisle had.

_It's white brother and very strong, you are soul mates. _Marcus thought to him before he pulled away.

Aro smiled a little bit and then lead Carlisle to his office where they were going to talk. Aro closed the door and turn to Carlisle with smile.

"I am so sorry Carlisle...I...still love you even after all these years." Aro said.

Carlisle walked over to him and brought him into a hug which Aro returned breathing in Carlisle's scent.

"I have always love you Aro." Carlisle said.

"But what are we going to do, you have a wife...a mate now." Aro said pulling away looking at him.

"No, I didn't marry her through church, the vows we did was in our house with Edward as a witness but he was there against his will. I only promise her companionship and protection but not love because I couldn't lie." Carlisle said.

"I love you, ti amo." Aro said leaning up and kissed Carlisle who kissed back.

_I love you too, mio amore. _Carlisle let Aro hear his thoughts.

Aro smiled as he heard those words in his head and the pain he felt the moment Carlisle left all those years ago left him and for once in a long time he felt content.


	8. Chapter 8

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Jane was pacing in the twin's play room while Alec had his favorite stuff wolf in his hands.

"Sister, stop your pacing." Alec said.

Jane sighed and grabbed her stuff wolf and sat down next to him.

"Why did our father just showed up after so many years? Why did he leave?" Jane asked.

"Those are adult things sister, we should not bother ourselves in trying to understand." Alec answered.

Jane nodded. "You're right brother." Jane said.

"I do know is that things are going to changed, huh Embry." Alec asked his stuff wolf.

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I hope mama is going to be happy now. What do you think Paul?" She asked her stuff wolf.

Alec jumped up suddenly and looked at Jane extending his hand to her.

"Come on sister, lets get Felix and Metri to play with us." Alec said.

Jane took his hand and nodded as they opened their playroom's door and walked down the hallway to the training room where they knew Felix was and where Felix was Demetri was usually there also.

Alec opened the door and peaked inside seeing Felix relaxed leaning against the wall talking to Demetri. Felix sensed someone opening the door and snapped his head in the twins direction and Demetri also turned.

"Metri...Felix will you play with us?" Jane asked in her high childish voice.

Felix and Demetri shared a look and smiled at the twins.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Demetri asked leaning down to their level.

Alec smiled brightly making look angelic and sweet, Jane fallowed her twin's example and smiled also.

"Hide and Seek." Alec said.

Jane nodded and bounce slightly in excitement.

Felix gave a chuckle and turn around.

"Run and hide well all three of you." Felix said closing his eyes and began to count.

Jane squealed and grabbed Demetri's hand and took off running with Alec pulling Demetri with them who chuckled and let them lead him where ever they please.

Jane leading them to a another hallway before letting go of Demetri's hand and Alec.

"I go down this way and you go down that way." Jane said pointing to the other hallway.

"Okay." Alec said grabbing Demetri and pulling him along as Jane sprinted down the other hallway.

"Metri, can I ask you something?" Alec asked.

"Sure." Demetri said walking along side Alec.

"Does momma love our father?" Alec asked looking up at Demetri.

Demetri sighed and kneeled down placing both hands on Alec's shoulders, he knows that Alec is a momma's boy.

"Yes, he does and your father loves him very much also, but you'll always have your mother, Alec no matter what happens." Demetri said.

Alec smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Metri, I was worried that he wouldn't have time for me now that father has come back... now lets go hide." Alec said.

* * *

Aro kissed Carlisle with more passion then he thought he could. Carlisle kissed him back with the same passion, putting his hands underneath his robes touching skin that he long remembered and missed.

"I love you, Aro so much." Carlisle said when they pulled apart from the kiss.

Aro smiled and looked at him seductively as he unbuttons his robe revealing his pale soft skin underneath loving how Carlisle respond by shifting uncomfortable. Carlisle felt his pants get tighter as Aro undressed in front of him, Carlisle bit back a whimper as it got unbearably tight.

"Tease." Carlisle whisper his voice husky and full of lust.

Aro smiled wider and lean closer to Carlisle kissing his earlob before nipping it and pulling away from Carlisle reach. "I know I am but you love me that way don't you remember Carlisle I seduce you and got you to sleep with me as well as make you..." Aro was cut off Carlisle's lustful growl.

Carlisle growled softly and pinned Aro down on the office floor in half a second, kissing his neck while rubbing their erections together. Aro let a soft moan slip as he arch his back and moved his neck giving better accuse to it.

"Mine." Carlisle mumbles as soft growls come from deep inside his chest.

"Yours." Aro agrees letting Carlisle rip his robe off as he ripped Carlisle off.

Carlisle looks down at Aro as Aro looks up at him his chest going up and down with unnecessary air.

"Beautiful, can I?...Do you want to?" Carlisle asks nervously.

Aro smiles and cups his cheek. "If I didn't want this my dear Carlisle I wouldn't let you undress me or pin me to the floor. Ti amo, il mio amore."

Carlisle smiles and kisses him. _Ti amo. _Carlisle thinks to him.

* * *

"I can't believe our brother suffered all this time because of simple stupid word." Caius muttered angrily.

Marcus sighed and looked at him from where he was reading, having giving up reading twelve minutes ago.

"I know but he's happy now and they are both to blame for their suffering, let them be." Marcus said.

Caius sighed and sat down on the chair. "I can still see him after he left him...all broken and...I just don't want to see Aro that way again."

Marcus nodded and looked out the window. _One thing is losing the person you love another is knowing their alive but left you without explaining why. Aro, I hope you get your happy ending. _

"I going to let them be...but it won't stop me from threatening Carlisle." Caius said.

"Agreed brother." Marcus said.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: I notice I confuse some people on the last chapter about who Rosalie was referring to and I just want to say she was referring to Bella, that Edward doesn't deserve her. Anyways please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

EgyptAdbydos: please R&R.

* * *

Aro smiled at Carlisle from where he was getting dressed, he had some clothes that fit Carlisle and gave it to him as he himself go dressed.

"I really have missed you, Carlisle." Aro said going over to him and kissing him.

Carlisle smiled and kissed him back for finishing buttoning up the shirt he was given. Aro sat down on his bed and watched wondering what they were going to do now, Carlisle was back in his life and he didn't want it any other way, but Carlisle also had his other family to worry about.

"I'm sure they'll accept you, Aro...I love you." Carlisle said almost as if he read Aro's thoughts.

"You're right, at least I hope. Come I'm sure you want to me your children." Aro said grabbing Carlisle hand and pulled him outside into the hallway before Carlisle walked beside him as they made their way to the children's playroom.

"You can't catch me." Alec's voice was heard and sound of running feet along with giggling that made Aro and Carlisle stop.

Alec rounded the corner and went behind Aro, giggling as Felix also rounded the corner and stopped cursing under his breath before smiling sheepishly.

"Hello Master." Felix said. "Carlisle."

"What are you two doing?" Aro asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were playing hide and seek, then tag." Alec said to his mother smiling. "And big brother didn't catch me."

Felix sighed and smiled slightly before looking at Aro who in turn looked amused.

"Alec, where's your sister?" Aro asked him gently.

"She's with Metri." Alec said happily.

"Alright, can you take us to her?" Aro asked ruffling Alec's hair which earned him a giggle and a "Stop it, mama."

Alec nodded and looked up at Carlisle confused then curiosity and finally smiled.

"Can I call you Papa?" Alec asked, causing Aro to look down at him with shock, he was expecting more resistance from Alec and Jane, but maybe there really was hope that they can be on big family.

"I would be honor if you called me Papa." Carlisle said feeling very happy that at least on of his children accepted him.

"Okay, you can call me Alec." Alec said grabbing Aro's hand then Carlisle and pulling them. "Come, I take to you to Jane and Metri."

Jane was playing with Demetri who had to endure playing tea party with her, when Alec walked in with Aro and Carlisle and Felix trailing behind them.

"Master." Demetri said standing up looking at them.

"Its alright Demetri, Jane, dear one come here." Aro said to his daughter who stood up and went over to them looking up at Aro then at Carlisle.

"Janie, he said I can call him Papa, he and Mama are getting back together." Alec said happily to his twin sister.

Jane eyes widen and looked up at both adults with curiosity and surprise. "Really? We can call you Papa and...Mama are you really going to be with him?" Jane asked.

"Yes you can call me Papa and yes we are going to be a family." Carlisle said.

"We also came to tell you, to pack somethings, children. We're going to visit your papa's home and get to know his adopted children...," Aro said pausing letting the information sink into the children.

"We're going somewhere?...Where?" Alec questioned looking at his sister who shurgged and looked at their mother.

"Forks, we already meet two of his children, Alice and Edward." Aro said.

Jane and Alec looked at one another before looking at Aro fearfully. "Is...are they going to be our...siblings?" Jane questioned looking at them.

"Yes...why?" Aro asked confused.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE STUPID!" Jane screamed causing the adults to wince and cover they're ears from her high pitched scream.

"Me neither." Alec agreed looking like he was going to cry.

"Mommy, I don't want to be stupid...I don't wanna." Jane said hugging Aro's leg crying.

Alec also hugged Aro's other leg saying the same thing, Carlisle was confused and looked at Aro who gently pried off his children and hugged them.

"Now, now my bambini preziosi, Edward is adopted, he's not related to you by blood, you won't be stupid. Your father is a very smart, compassionate man." Aro explained to them.

"Really?" Alec asked sniffling along with Jane now that they sort of calm down.

"Yes." Aro said gently rubbing circles on their backs.

"What exactly did Edward do here?" Carlisle questioned, Aro looked up at him and notice that Carlisle was looking at him but didn't look happy that Edward did something.

"Its a long story." Aro said finally.

Demetri and Felix looked at one another and scooted away from Carlisle when looked upset and looked at Aro who was busy consoling the children.

"We have time." Carlisle said wonder what Edward did and how much trouble Edward was in.

Aro sighed and began to tell Carlisle, of Edward's rude behavior, how he seem to think he was above everyone and that he acted like a spoiled brat. Carlisle listened and kept a calm face not letting the children or anyone in the room but Aro who learn to read his facial expressions and his eyes that displayed emotion a long time ago. Just how angry and disappointed he was at Edward, he taught him better he always told him to respect everyone but most of all to respect the Volturi. Carlisle had a feeling that the only reason Edward, Alice and Bella escaped with their lives was because of Aro's soft spot for him and the fact that it would hurt him to loss his children.

"I'm so sorry he acted that way Aro, I taught him better but don't worry when I get home, he's going to learn his lesson." Carlisle said calmly which made Demetri and Felix look at one another trying to figure out what he's going to do.

Aro nodded and smiled. "I know you will my love."


End file.
